There are various factors contributing to car accidents, such as, reckless driving, occurrence of sudden dangerous situation on the roads, etc., and the proportion of the leading causes of the traffic accidents including speeding while driving, falling asleep in the wheel, and reckless driving is increasing every year.
Drowsiness alert system and speed alert system are existing technologies that periodically warn drivers when they have exceeded the speed limit or when they close their eyes by checking the speed of the vehicle or the eye closure state of the driver. However, the alert system concerning an inattentional blindness state while driving, such as, using the mobile phone, driving in an absent-minded state, etc., is insufficient.
That is, the driver is required to continually check the information that are changed in real-time while driving, e.g., front-running vehicles, signs, lanes, etc., however, the driver has a difficulty of properly handling the information when the driver is intentionally careless or when extensive cognitive loads are imposed.
However, in a conventional alert system, the state of the driver is determined by simply detecting the eye closure or blinking of the driver, thereby causing errors in determining the concentration of the driver.